Kyuubi in the night
by SolsticeEclipse
Summary: ok so naruto is 5 when he starts having these strange dreams that seem real that always wake him up. after being assalted by a man he finds out he has the kyuubi sealed inside him. 3 years later he finally works up the courage to walk down the tunnel to see what is going on as he gets there he finds out a shocking secret that nobody knew about kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I may add some of my own characters. I dunno yet ill stick with the original for now. **

**Anyway so this if my very first fanfic and a lot of you are probably like OMG this will be horrible or be like wow haven't heard that before. **

**I'd also like reviews on how I could improve on this. So without further wait here's my fanfic **

**Prologue:**

_Naruto is a 5 year old child who is scorned by the entire village_

_(yea I know like we haven't heard that before moment Sorry) he is constantly bullied by the other kids and the adults don't give a damn he lives alone with occasional help from the hokage who brings him food and clothes and money one a week but lately naruto has been feeling uneasy in his sleep… _

**Chapter 1: restless nights **

Naruto awoke with a start he'd been having the same dream for days now he was in what seemed to be a tunnel with pipes everywhere with a horrific growl coming from down the tunnel. naruto never walked to it for fear kept his feet firmly in place. He got up and started boiling some water and walked to the window he could see the blood red sun rising and started to get. He had a day of mischief to do he thought with a huge smirk as he pushed the weird dream to the back of his mind as he often did.

(*)

After defacing the great stone faces naruto was bored so he decided to go to the park to have a go on the swings. "look it's that kid everyone hates!" naruto looked behind him to see 3 kids slightly older them him and at least a head taller. "hey kid this is our playground So why don't you just get lost before we have to hurt you" said the middle child the tallest of the 3 and obviously the leader.

Naruto slowly started to walk away when the kids started to pelt him with rocks. "get out of here already!" yelled the boy on the left slightly smaller but much more muscular (as muscle goes for kids) naruto ran for it the sun was slowly starting to set and naruto started to make his way home of the back streets to avoid the more populated areas where he would surely be abused.

He rounded a corner and bumped into an older man in his late 60s "sorry!" naruto immediately bowed his head the man took a step back and for a reason unknown to naruto his face was full of anger. "YOU!" he yelled naruto looked shocked and wondered what he did he had no clue he didn't deface the stone faces too badly did he? "YOU DEMON! YOU'RE THE REASON I LOST MY BELOVED!" he kicked naruto in the ribs and he went flying across the street. WHY! Naruto thought to himself WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! The man strutted over and picked naruto up by the neck "I'll kill you and that demon you little bastard" he said softly into naruto's ears. Demon? naruto thought what was this man talking about? "What are you talking about?" coughed naruto he was starting to pass out "YOUR THAT DAMNED KYUUBI YOU LITTLE BRAT!" naruto was fading fast Kyuubi… he remembered the fox everyone used to talk about that nearly destroyed the village he was moments from blacking out when a familiar sounding voice yelled. "DROP THE BOY!" the man still staring at naruto started to turn and as turning said "AND WHOS GOING TO MAKE ME!" all the colour drained from his face and he saw who was ordering him around dressed in white robes with a wide hat with a red mark on it. "L-L-L-Lord H-H-Hokage…" he istantly dropped naruto and Bowed I was just D-Doing uhhh…) the hokage moved his hand and two ANBU grabbed the man and took him away he walked towards naruto who had passed out.

(*)

Naruto awoke in the hospital ad looked around. what the hell happened he thought "ahh your wake I see" naruto looked to the left of him to see the hokage "naruto that man did he say anything to you" naruto remembered everything. "uhhh what do you mean" the hokage looked at him sternly "I mean did he say anything like why he attacked you?" naruto was quick to decide he would not tell the old man anything. "no all the villagers treat me like that but it's the first time it's gotten that physical" the hokage thought and had to agree the villagers simply did not like naruto and showed nothing but hatred to the poor boy "ok naruto you can go home today if you're feeling well but if you don't feel like staying home alone you can always stay here or in my office while I work ill watch over you" naruto really admired the hokage he was the only one who actually showed positive feelings to him. "its ok I can walk home"

The hokage nodded "very well naruto" as soon as the young boy left a young man walked into the hospital "you wanted to see me hokage-sama?" the man had a darkish complexion and brown hair tied into a ponytail with a scar across under his eye that ran along over his nose to the other eye."I would like you to watch out for the boy for the night" the young man nodded and jumped out the window trailing the boy and watching over him for the night. he had to admit the boy deserved some respect after what he gets put through I might check on him more regularly he thought. And then an image of a fox flashed into his head NO! he screamed mentally this boy was not responsible for that he kept thinking that over and over all night.

Meanwhile naruto was getting ready for bed he finished brushing his teeth and washing his hair then fell on his bed exhausted thinking about what the man had said Kyuubi… he thought how am I the Kyuubi he thought as he drifted off to sleep…

**OK don't be too harsh if you decide to review please I know is pretty ordinary but im just starting out and ive never really written anything so if you any questions or criticisms just send me a message and I promise I will try to do better next time ok? This was more a warm up kinda thing and yes the punctuation is probably horrible and I apologise ill try fix that as we go along and I know naruto didn't learn he was kyuubi like that but I want to make it different **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any of the characters though I may add some of my own not sure yet enjoy**

**Ok so nothing really to say except I have no idea when I will post these it will be completely randomised because I believe if I say I a specific day I will always take way longer but I don't worry you will still get one or 2 a week **

**Ok lets start**

_**Chapter 2: Kyuubi's true form **_

_It had been 3 years since naruto learned he had the kyuubi inside him and over the past few months the strange dreams seemed to stop until tonight. "Why the hell have these dreams started again" Said naruto He heard the growling once more. "That's it ive had it" and he started to walk to the growling he walked along the tunnel for a while which just seemed to be a bunch of pipes. He twisted and turned in every direction until he was lead to a door with padlocks all over it. "ooh great" he said to himself "all this way and I can't open the door" he sat on the floor and leaned on the door as he did the locks crumbeled away and he fell backwards smacking his head on the ground he groaned sometimes he felt like the had the absolute worst luck. He got up and started to walk to the centre of a massive room Until he saw a massive cage but it was empty? Why is this cage here he peered in confirming it was empty until he saw a small figure in the centre of the cage he got closer and saw what looked like a 16-18 year old female with long orange hair that fell to about half way down her back. He wondered what she was doing so he peered even closer it looked like she was getting changed "excuse me what are you doing in that cage? Naruto asked confused. _

_The girl turned around wondering who was talking to her forgetting completely that we was still half naked. _

_**Oh it's you… what do you want I have no reason to talk to my prison. **_

"_what are those things on your chest?" naruto asked confusedly "and why don't I have them?" _

_The girl looked down to see she had nothing covering her chest._

_**YOU PEEPING TOM! **_

_She screamed and quickly covered herself and ran at naruto who fell over backwards her arm stuck out from the bars trying to claw naruto to pieces He looked at her so confused tears starting to well in his eyes until he screamed _

"_WHY! Why does everyone hate me and want me dead" the girl was shocked to hear this and she remembered that this boy was only 8 years old she sat down and looked at the boy. _

"**hey kid stop your crying I don't want to kill you I thought you were a perv"**

A perv? What's that?

**UUGH! just never mind kid… Whats you name anyway…**

_Narto… he replied and you? _

**Kid seriously… look at me**

_Now that she was closer naruto could see her face more clearly he could see her bright red eyes her pupil was a long slit very much like a fox's. on the top of her head were triangular ears that were the same colour as her hair she had sharp canines that poked out each side of her mouth and her fingernails were atleast an inch long. she was about 5'10 then he noticed something behind her he looked and saw 9 orange tails poking out from her tailbone. _

"_some weird cat thing?"he said she quickly reach through the bars and pinched his cheek and dragged him closer _

_**What was that I didn't quite hear you! **_

_A vein throbbing in her head "owwwww owwww sorry I dident mean it" he said in immense pain and she released her grip _

**Kid im the kyuubi why to you think I have 9 tails?**

"_but everyone said the kyuubi is a giant monster fox and calls it a he"_

_**I know kid I but unfortunately thanks to the person who sealed me into when you were a baby dealed me so I could use no jutsu and so I rverted back to my true form me and now I'm stuck like this…**_

"_hey!" Naruto said brightly "if you were sealed in me when I was a baby you would know my parents!" Kyuubi quickly lied. _

_**No kid I don't they said you parents passed on in a mission sorry… anyway I'm done talking now so be gone I'd rather not talk to my prison **_

"_ohhh ok"naruto said "sounding horribly disappointed "I thought since you were sealed inside me we could be like friends ya know.." kyuubi froze nobody ever wanted to be friends with her before and she did like the kids determination and the fact he never gives up._

**Ok kid-**

"_You'll be my friend?" he yelled excitedly._

**I never said that… I'll be you acquaintance meaning I'll admit we have a slight connection she added when she saw he was confused. **

"_Cool so what's your name?"_

_**Kid I told you its kyuubi**_

"_That's your real name? ok then Kyuubi from today where friends… um how do I get home by the way?" She quickly dropped to the ground stunned by his stupid question before getting back up_

"**how the hell did you get here if you dunno how to hop into and out of your mind?"**

"_I'm in my mind? So what do I do just think that I want to leave?" and he woke up the sun had fully risen. that was so cool he thought and I finally have a friend a few seconds later his alarm went off oh damn im gonna be late for the academy sign up day and with that he ran off _

_(*)_

"**What a strange boy… heh **_**I have to admit he really is a go getter" and with that she layed in the middle of the cage and went to started to drift "Maybe he will make it as a ninja he has the right attitude…" **_

**Ok so I know the ending was sucky but that's the best I could think of and just so we are clear everything written in bold is the Kyuubi talking that's about all I got to say and yeh still not too fussed about punctuation if you have any questions or statements just send me a pm.**__


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto and I hope you support the original anime**

**Ok time for the 3****rd**** instalment of this fanfic im opig I can get this one to be about twice as long as the other two because I just realised how short they were anyway lets begin also when I say he I mean naruto im gonna try and say he because I don't like using his name lots and lots its just like naruto this and naruto that so yea…**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's change **

_Over the last few days naruto had been visiting kyuubi and telling her about what it was like at the academy "and we got to" throw shuriken" he had just finished the list of things he had got to do. _

**I know… I told you I can see what you see.**

_Kyuubi flashed back to 5 days ago when she had seen the most shocking thing naruto threw 10 shuriken and missed all 10 targets. And what was worse he somehow managed to throw them backwards and almost hit the teacher in the head and groin._

"_oooh right haha…" he went red in the face and kyuubi hid a smirk this kid was the most interesting host she had ever had. "Hey kyuubi can I ask you something? How come you don't age and you're always that old…?"_

_Once again naruto's cheek felt the wrath of kyuubi's pinching._

**OLD?! Ill have you know that im a chakra being although if you want to get extremely technical which I don't… I am actually apart of your being now and am the same age as you**

"_then why do you look so old?" kyuubi pinched down even harder "owwww I didn't mean it like that I meant why don't you look like an 8 year old ya know?"_

**Hmmm I guess this is the age I thought of when I was forced into my true form… I could always… **

_And with that she burst into flames he looked at her absolutely shocked thinking she was dead and when the flames cleared in the exact spot where she was standing was a small 8 year old girl with fox ears long crimson hair and 9_ _swishing crimson tails she looked almost Identical. but just smaller the only difference was what she was wearing and her claws were slightly shorter. she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts that stoped about half way down her thigh. from her elbow to her shoulder was bare and covering her fore arm she wore fine cloth that was tied just above her elbow. _

"_You look cute" he blurted out without thinking quickly turning in case she herd him which she had Kyuubi blushed a little before shaking her head. _

"_Well I gotta go said naruto quickly todays a big day at the academy and we get to know if we have any affinity's to chakra" and with that e left. _

_*at the classroom*_

"_OK class so today we will be handing you out 5 pieces of paper each they will tell you what elemental chakra you have and only elemental chakra if your clan has a special kind of jutsu like shadow possession or expansion jutsu it will not show up. it will also show neither yin or yang chakra if you do not have a chakra affinity do not worry you still have chakra as there are two types there is elemental chakra and normal chakra used for transformation Justsu and genjutsu ok pick up the first piece of paper." _

_Everyone did as they were told and 4 people looked in shock as there paper had been cut in two. congratulation's you have wind affinity this went through all the paper until they reach the last one and naruto thought to himself please let me have this please… he picked up the paper and… nothing. _

"_do not worry naruto many ninja do not have chakra affinity any way class you may go home now" everyone left except naruto." iruka sensei is there anyway for me to have an affinity later on?" in his mind kyuubi felt his sorrow until she figured out an amazing idea "sorry naruto it is very very unlikely" and with tat he left. _

_*in his mind* _

**Don't look so sad naruto I have a surprise for you but you have to trust me 100%. **

"ok he said felling a little better"

**Ok well what if I told you you could have every elemental chakra type as well as forgotten chakra type known as Shadow style?"**

_But there's already a shadow style?_

**No this is different the shadow style around today is called shadow possession it's similar and evolved from shadow style But it is much weaker .**

Ok so how do I get it nauto said enthusiastically.

**Well heres where it gets tricky we have to flush out all of you original chakra until you have 0 left and before you ask if left like that for more then a few seconds you would die. but I wont let that happen ok so I will push my chakra into yours forcing out out until its 0 then you body will instictivly absorb my chakra seeing as how I have all the elemental affinitys I just told you about you will acquire them. and you still will have both chakra types nature and normal ok but don't think your chakra level will become as high as mine it will return to the level yours it at currently because you did not physically train for it. your body will only be able to hold the same amount as it does now and don't worry if you use almost all of the chakra it will replenish like normal. **

That is so cool!"

**But naruto be warned once it is done it can never be changed back and for the next two days you will not be able to do anything but lay there because you body will have to adapt to the new chakra also there are 3 possible outcomes for this. **

**Number one is you die which is extremely unlikely since your body is used to my chakra and the amount I posses.**

**Number two is that you pick up some of my features I have not idea what they will be it could range from turning into my twin or your nails growing. **

**And 3 theres a possibility you will turn into a kitsune…**

_Ok lets do this"_

_*two days later at the academy*_

_He's away again iruka thought as he marked the role if he does not come tomorrow I will go visit him I just hope he wasn't too bummed out about the affinity thing…_

_*at narutos house* _

_I feel so much better naruto yawned the past two days were hell but he definitely felt the difference in his chakra. _

**Naruto now might be a good time to check to see if your bodys changed…**

_Wait? How can you talk to me? Im not in my mind am i? _

_**No but since you have my chakra in you we are pretty much linked no matter how far apart we are you will always be able to talk with me.**_

_Cool" naruto walked to the mirror and was shocked at what he saw his had the same eyes as the Kyuubi with one difference they were violet he had two teeth what were slightly longer on the top row of teeth that poked down from his top lip. _

_His finger nails were slightly longer and sharper but not to a great degree also he had three whisker lines across each cheek that were fairly noticeable. he was thankful he didn't have a tail or ears tho it was then that he noticed his hair was tinged red at the tips. _

**You dident seem to get too many attributes. **

_Ooh crap i forgot about going to the academy and with that he ran to grab his orange jump suit._

_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You are NOT wearing that thing anymore its hideous and you want to be a ninja right? you will stand out like a mountain hiding behind a tree with that so we are going shopping. **_

"_Seriously?"_

_**Yes now grab your savings and lets go. **_

_The next two hours was torture to him he had been to almost every shop in the village and was down to his last few coins. "can we stop now? You really must be girl you really like shopping." _

_**What was that? **_

_Nothing… nothing but we have to stop now I have almost no money left. _

_**Fine then…lets go home and you can get changed and go to the academy right after we get you a new weapon. **_

_A new weapon would be nice" 5 minutes later they were at a shop "wow those kunai look good." _

_**No naruto they aren't very practical what are you going to do if they run out during battle? We are getting a sword. **_

"_a sword? Ok I suppose… 5 minutes later they left and naruto had a shiny new sword with a sheath ok let's get going naruto said and he headed home. _

_Once home naruto quickly got changed into a white shirt with a black jacket over it with a hood on he left it unzipped to show the shirt in the middle. he also put on black pants and his shoes he also covered his his nose cheeks and mouth with bandages that wrap around his neck. Kyuubi had insisted so that people do not notice how he had changed so much in 2 days once he was ready he flicked his hood up and walked out the door. _

"_Iruka sensei is going to kill me…"_

_**Ok so naruto has the bandges wrapped around his face similar to zabuza but they don't hang down as much at the neck they are tight around is neck I didn't want to do a kakashi mask because I thought that would be a little to ordinary anyway the chapters a little longer and hopefully the next one is longer still until they get to around 2500 words per chapter because I think that it would be a fair size then **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so these are coming out a lot faster then I expected but don't expect it to last because school starts again soon so yea sorry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto please support the original anime **

**So nothing really to say except a lot more characters will be introduced like kiba shino sakura etc. **

**Chapter 3: the final test **

_Naruto walked into the classroom_ it took iruka a second to recognise him

"SO NICE YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US NARUTO!" he stopped as he notice narutos eyes they were always blue he thought to himself and they are shaped like the foxes and there violet…

"Everyone to recess now except you naruto" after everyone left iruka left and returned with the hokage "hmmm what happened to your eyes naruto?"

**Lie! don't tell him about what happened say jiraya come and took a seal off you that released you chakra affinity before leaving again saying he only come back to do that.**

Naruto repeated what kyuubi said to him and the hokage looked shocked Jiraya was in the village? The hokage thought a little then thought he found a reasonable explanation

"Iruka come speak to me alone for a minute naruto your free to go to recess**" **after he left thehokage turned to iruka "I guess the 4th didn't want him to become ninja or for him to start using chakra too soon in case it rallied up the Kyuubi and another thought might be that because he sealed his chakra and sealed the Kyuubi. the beasts chakra might have affected the boys chakra and after being release slightly changed narutos appearance" iruka took this in and agreed "if he starts acting strange or has mood swings report it to me" added the hokage before he swiftly left.

*on the school grounds*

Whats with the new look?" naruto questioned kiba "I thought I'd just change my appearance a little bit" he replied "i-I think it l-looks good" hinata shyly added "NARUTO! What's the big idea being late you interrupted out learning!"

**Who's this pink haired little idiot?**

"sakura it was almost recess anyway and I was sick so could you stop screaming" and with that he walked away

"alright everybody time to come back in we will now be trying out transformation jutsu" after everyone had piled in and was seated iruka called up the kids one by one girls first them boys and after 5 sasuke transformations naruto got bored and fell asleep…

NARUTO! KIBA! AND SHIKAMARU WAKE UP! The three looked up and just as they started to focus back into things a duster hit each of them in the head knocking them back off their chairs "owww what the hell was that for" kiba and naruto said in unison and in his mind he could hear Kyuubi laughing it up

"Shikamaru you're up then kiba and then naruto" shikamaru rose and walked up the front of the room "training to be a ninja is so troublesome…" once he got to the front he performed the hand sign and in a loud voice yelled "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU" and in front of them stood iruka hmmm pretty good you may return to your seat kiba rose and went down the front and transformed into akamaru "good now you naruto" he got up and walked down the front and stood infront of the whole class TRANSFORMTION JUTSU" once the smoke cleared everyone laughed naruto had turned into a fat iruka in sumo wrestling gear "you fail naruto that does not look like me" naruto looked at him confused "but this is what I was aiming for? This is what I think you look like" iruka sighed at least they didn't have to worry about naruto changing he then smacked naruto in the head "AHHH WHAT THE HELL" he shouted in pain "do it properly or ill smack you again naruto!" naruto focused ad performed the transformation jutsu and almost had it 100% spot on "not bad now get back your seat" naruto walked back to his seat rubbing his sore head when he heard kyuubi laughing at him again "shut up he thought"

"**Come on" she said giggling "it was pretty funny when you got smacked in the head"**

"OK everyone this time in 2 months you will face your final test so be ready for anything although I will warn you now there is a written part and a practical part you must pass both to become a genin I will see you all tomorrow"

**Looks like you need to get some books to study naruto **

Uhhh" once naruto got home he noticed his weekly allowance had been dropped off "uhhh better got get those books…" naruto walked through the streets ignoring the people looking at him and abusing him he got to the book store and managed to get all the books he needed and when he got home studied for 2 hours

**Naruto the sun will be up for another few hours would you like to go throw some shuriken **

"Yeah I bet that it will be in the test" and 10 minutes later he was down at the training grounds he walked back the standard 30 metres back aimed and threw and he got 5 out of 10? What was going on

**Ooh I forgot to mention you have my eyes now and they will increase your sight tenfold as well as your aim **

"That's amazing!"

_the next month went quickly and naruto was busy studying and practicing his throwing he had gotten pretty good at 30 metres he could hit 7 and sometimes 8 targets out of 10 he had also gotten pretty smart getting 80/100 in most test all in all he was in the top group of the class once day in class iruka told them to study the cloning jutsu as there will be fair chance it will be in the test. "Ohh great thought naruto and ive only got a month to learn it…"_

**don't worry ive got a much better technique to teach you got to the training grounds after class **

_After class ended naruto went to training ground 4 and listened to all of kyuubi's instructions _

_**Ok I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu it creates a solid replica of you and when it is dismissed you learn everything it has experienced ok so first cross you fingers like this and repeat after me Shadow clone jutsu! **_

_Ok here we go then Shadow clone jutsu" and after the mist clear naruto saw he managed to create a shadow clone "I did it woohoo!"_

_**Kyuubi blinked he had got it… she then fell over stunned and quickly got back up NARUTO! you managed to use over half your chakra and you only managed to get 1 shadow clone a genin with average chakra control who uses the same amount of chakra could get 40-50 clones from that and a jounin could get 200-300 ok new exercise is chakra control I want you to walk over to that tree and try climbing it without hands you need to build up enough chakra on the soles of your feet so you can stick to the tree too little and you will slip off too much and you will be forced off… give it a go **_

_Ok… he focused and ran towards a tall tree and took two steps before he slid off and smacked his head on a root over the next 6 hours passed he had managed to get about a ¼ way up the 100 metre tree and each time he fell kyuubi couldn't help but giggle "ok I think we better go home now its getting dark" and with that he ran home _

_Over the next few days naruto managed to walk all the way up the tree and walk down the tree until he could do it multiple times _

_**Good naruto now try using the same amount of chakra as last time and try creating as many clones as possible**_

_OK! Shadow clone jutsu! And when the smoke cleared 30 narutos sat in the clearing _

_**Not bad… not bad at all…now that we have done that I think we might practice some elemental jutsu starting with air now heres what I want you to do Breath in and using your chakra I want you to compress the air in your mouth before releasing it in one blast its know as wind style: air pulse also do it will all of your clones **_

_Naruto lined up the clones and after 5 attempts he could create a gentle breeze he then dismissed the clones absolutely exhausted and found he had a better understanding of the Jutsu and tried again it was slightly stronger and could move small pebbles _

_**Your slowly getting there… another few days and you might have an effective attack but lets go home for now….**_

_The weeks past fast and naruto had managed to get the air pulse jutsu to the point where it would break a log and uproot small trees _

_**Good work naruto this will help you learn other wind style techniques much faster but I think we should rest the final test is in 3 days **_

_Ok…_

_*day of the test _

"_ok you will each receive a copy of the test you must get a minimum mark of 60/100 to pass if you fail you will still have a chance to become a genin it just means you will have to get extra credit or score much higher in the practical now let us begin…"_

_The 2 hours passed fastly naruto as well as a few other such as shino, hinata, sasuke, Ino, and sakura had finished in the first hour and a half shikamaru put In a half asses effort and just barely passed _

"_time is up while these are marked you will proceed to the next room where you will have to perform a cloning jutsu and a transformation jutsu"_

_It took an hour and but everyone had managed to pass and now it was narutos turn "shadow clone jutsu and after the smoke cleared there were 5 narutos the hokage looked amazed and naruto dismissed the clones he then transformed into the hokage as a perfect match "well done perfect score" the hokage shook narutos hand and everyone re-entered the room iruka then read out the scores "naruto uzumaki 85/100 very nice" he finished everone elses score and narto was coming 3__rd__ in the class behind sasuke and sakura who managed to get 100/100 on her test and was coming first "now for the practical part the order will go naruto sasuke ino choji sakura hinata shino shikamaru and kiba _

_Naruto threw the shuriken and then the kunai 17/20 sasuke threw then ino and so on and iruka had the scores written down and held it up for everyone to see _

_Sasuke-19/20 _

_Naruto-17/20_

_Hinata-17/20_

_Kiba-16/20_

_Choji -15/20_

_Shino- 15/20 _

_Ino- 15/20_

_Sakura- 14-20_

_Shikamaru-10/20_

_Everyone knew shikamaru could have topped the class if he wanted to _

"_ok everyone we will now be announcing the teams team one… naruto wondered who he would be in a team with and was very excited _

_**As long as its not that pink haired one or the lazy one those two seem to be useless in combat**_

"_team 7 will consist of Sakura, sasuke and shino _

"_Team 8 will consist of Naruto, kiba and hinata_

"_Team 9 will consist of choji ino and shikamaru ___

_Everyone knew why team 9 was together because of their parent who had made a bit of a name of themselves _

_As for team 8 naruto could only guess it was because they were all close range fighters _

_And team 7 because they were the highest intelligence of the class they also had the best physical fighter paired with the worse and had someone who scored in the middle "ok meet here tomorrow and you will meet your new sensei" after class naruto walked to the training ground with his new team to practice together naruto practiced his air pulse hinata her gentle fist and kiba his fang over fang "phew im exhausted" panted naruto "that's a pretty cool jutsu naruto know any others?" asked kiba between pants "not yet but I will soon" replied naruto" hey hinata that gentle fist is pretty amazing too" hinatas face flushed a little "u-um thanks you guys i-its late I b-better get home" and she started to walk off "yea shes right" kiba said "mums gonna kill me and he quickly ran off" naruto started to walk off too when he heard kiba yelling behind him and he turned "hey whats up kiba" he said "hey naruto I was thinking since you live alone how would you like to stay at my house and tomorrow we will swing around and pick up hinata"_

_Naruto couldn't believe he was invited to somebodies house _

_**Well say yes you dope…**_

"_y-yea sure thing" they both ran to narutos to get spare clothes and headed back to kiba's they walked though the door and almost instantly kibas mother ran through screaming "KIBA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING HOME LATE!" kiba jumped behind naruto naruto was paralyzed with fear and he could hear Kyuubi laughing it up in his head "hmmmm who are you she eyeballed naruto "ummm im naruto uzumaki…" well don't stand out there all night get in and kiba if you home late again…YOUR DEAD! They walked up into kibas room and set up the spare bed "uhhh sorry about that naruto" naruto looked at him and laughed "you almost wet yourself" _

_**Like you can talk…**_

_He chose to ignore the comment made by Kyuubi and after another few hours kiba fell asleep while naruto talked a little while naruto entered his mind and chatted with Kyuubi "I really hate this sewer look id much rather a Forrest" and with that the landscape changed to a Forrest wow does that mean I can get rid of this cage? And with that the cage of the girl dissapeard and the paper which had SEAL written in it folded and scrunched until it turned into a bracelet with a black gem in the centre _

_**Omg I'm out of that freaking cage **_

_She quickly turned to naruto with death in her eyes naruto swallowed and thought he made a bit of a mistake she walked up to him and tackled him to the ground_

_**Haha fooled you she smiled and walked around the clearing of trees I guess I cant go past these trees but it beats the cage by about 1million times anyway you should probably get come sleep naruto **_

_And with that he said bye to kyuubi and left his mind and went to sleep looking forward to tomorrow …_

_**Hello ok so this is roughly the size I wish to make each chapter between 2500 and 2000 coz I think it's a nice sized chapter not too long and not too short a lot happened in that chapter I know I hope it was still good. Also I made naruto being a bit above average because I like him I also like kiba and hinata that's why they are in a team together the other teams will appear too and don't worry ill still follow the story to a small degree like zabuza will appear he just might not be in the land of waves and so on ok leave your opinion and thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto please support the original anime **

**OK so kiba's mother knows about naruto but does not mind because she knows he dident cause it **

**Yea still trying to fix up the punctuation it's still bad haha I really do fail at English so how you enjoying the fanfic so far I'm actually really getting into this haha also sorry about the long break I was forced to study for exams which are over now :D**

**Chapter 5: the new team and a dangerous mission **

Kiba and naruto awoke early and ate their breakfast and ran to hinata's since she lived to opposite way to the academy they got there around 7:30 just as hinata was leaving the gates "o-oh hello w-what are you doing here?" she looked kind of surprised "we thought we would walk together since we will be going on missions together" naruto replied "yea and if were a team we need to get to know each other really well" added kiba "well we better get going she smiled" she felt very accepted thy walked and talked and arrived at the academy at about 8:30 "well we got half an hour to kill what should we do?" kiba said obviously bored "would you like to get some ramen while we wait ichiraku's is just around the corner they ate there ramen and returned to the academy where everyone else was turning up and they went inside they were all sitting in their teams when jounin after jounin walked in calling their teams "Team 4 with me" and a group left when a man walked in with a short beard and called team 9 with me and walked out shikamaru, choji and ino left after him this happened until there were 5 teams left when a women in clothes that looked more like bandages walked in with red eyes "team 8 your with me please meet me at training ground 5 and she left as they went to training ground 5 they talked excitedly "I cant believe this day has come" shouted naruto "I know this is gonna be amazing!" added kiba and hinata just shook her head in agreement when they arrived at the training ground she was sitting on a large rock "have a seat and we will all introduce ourselves and so they sat down "I guess I will have to start" they all stared at her slightly confused

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are my own business I dislike people who don't trust and look after their friends and as for dreams I don't really have any at this moment ok now you" she pointed to hinata

"u-u-um my name is hinata hyuga and I like…" she quickly glanced at naruto who didn't seem to notice "I don't really d-dislike anything or anyone and I don't really have a dream"

Interesting kurenai thought she has a crush on blondie over there "ok you next she pointed at kiba

"my name is Kiba Inuzuka I like to hang around with my friends and training with akamaru there's not much I dislike except sitting at a desk in a school my future dream would probably to become head of the inuzuka clan"

"ok now you"

"my name is naruto uzumaki I like ramen noodles and I like ichirakus ramen I like to train and learn new jutsu and constantly get stronger I also like to be around my friends I dislike people who hurt others for no reason and people who put others down my future dream it to be the greatest hokage that has ever lived"

"very well then tomorrow we shall see what you are made of we will meet here at 6am don't be late…" and she vanished

"so do you guys want to do anything today?" asked kiba "I was going to work on a new jutsu" replyed naruto "ive got to go home and train with my father" and with that she walked away "well I guess I might train too then" said kiba and the two made it to the training ground

so how about some shadow style naruto thought excitedly

**Not for a while naruto even the easiest jutsu of the shadow style is a high B rank and the stronger ones are s-ranked. We could work on a new wind style or move to water style **

Depends on what Jutsus are up for offer…

**Well I was thinking about wind style cyclonic jutsu it creates a gust of spiralling wind you can shoot at an opponent or water style water wall jutsu it creates a wall of water to protect you that is incredibly hard to cut through **

How about fire style realising he wasent getting anywhere he also secretly loved fire style

**Fine I guess I could tech you some fire style but… only if you learn water wall jutsu after…**

OK deal!

"so whats this new jutsu your learning naruto?" asked kiba as the arrived

**Its fire ball jutsu…**

"umm fireball jutsu" naruto replyed "whoa! You know wind style And fire style? That's amazing! Anyway naruto I don't want to get into your way so ill be over there with akamaru ok?" and he ran off

**Ok naruto first you need to learn the hand signs and after 30 minute naruto had them memorized ok now I want you to charge up your chakra and while doing this is want you to grind it together to make as much friction as possible while performing the hand signs the more friction the hotter the flames and after you have finished the hand signs I want you to release chakra while blowing it out and it should ignite give it a try…**

Naruto did as told and charged up a large amount of chakra FIRE STYLE: Fireball jutsu! And… nothing

**No where near the amount of friction needed keep trying…**

Over the next 2 hours naruto sat down exhausted at the very best he could do was slighty heat the air infront of him

**Don't worry naruto fire style is the hardest to do because you need great chakra control and you have to do more with it like building it up creating friction and releasing it and blowing it forward**

If its harder then shadow style why don't I learn it instead?

**You misunderstand me naruto fire style is the hardest of the 5 elemental styles and the reason is because shadow style uses immense amounts of chakra if you managed to use one of the shadow style jutsu with your chakra control you would…die…so wait untill your chakra control is much much higher aswell as your chakra level **

Fine… naruto sighed out loud "geez your naggy" he thought to himself…

**Hey naruto come to your mindscape for a second please I have to show you something…**

Naruto did as he was told hey Kyuubi what did you wanna show me? Kyuubi walked over to him and smacked im in his head hard he fell to the ground "what the hell was that for?!" Kyuubi stood there and cracked her knuckles a menacing aura covering her

**ILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW NAGGY I AM NARUTO!"**

"W-wait you heard that?

"**YES" she proceded to smack him again "we are linked remember" narutos head was in immense pain at this stage Kyuubi went to hit him once more but stopped and hugged him "naruto you're the only host that's been kind to me and id rather keep you then be sealed again in the future" she turned and walked to a small cave at the edge of the clearing. And he sat in thought before returning to the reality **

"hey kiba I think ill head off now we had better be rested for tomorrow we might start our first mission or something" naruto said as he started off

"yea ill see you tomorrow then naruto"

***the next morning***

"uuuh this 5am wake up call is going to kill me…"

"**get over it and make your breakfast"**

naruto showered and ate his breakfast and got dressed in long black pants he then put on a black long sleeve shirt on and the standard bandages around his lower face and tied a kohona band around each of his wrist he had gotten them specially made because he felt most comfortable with them there. And made his way to the training grounds they all met there and 10 minutes later kurenai landed on a rock in front of them "glad your all on time let me get right to the point I have three bells and you must each get a bell from my if you fail you will be sent back to the academy and will have to try again we will begin now" and with that the three jumped away into the bushes "and you only have 6 hours to get the bells might I add"

*30 minutes later

Naruto launched himself from the trees as quietly as he possibly could untill he was metres from kurenai WIND STYLE AIE PULSE! He hit her square on and she went flying to a tree and she then turned into a stump "oooh crap! Naruto said aloud and before he knew it kurenai was behind him he quickly turned and tried to draw his sword which hit a ready drawn kunai naruto was thrown to the ground and hit hard he quickly managed to get up and retreat

Fool shes a jounin the only have you have is to work with your friends and be quick about it theres any 5 hours left and you still need to find them and come up with a plan

"yea yea" 30 minutes later he managed to find both kiba and hinata ok heres what were gonna do…

*30 minutes later*

"OK lets go!" naruto sprinted from the trees and threw a dozen shuriken at kurenai she ducke and they went flying over head "do you really think they would hit me? POOF* she spund around to see 3 naruto clones they grabbed the other sjuriken and threw them at kurenai she dodged but they all turned into narutos which managed to touch the bells. "nice try naruto but you will have- "FANG OVER FANG" and kiba burst from the ground and managed to grab one of the bells "damn only one?" yelled kiba HAAAA" hinata sprinted from the forest and hit kurenai with her gentle fist and akamaru used fang over fang to quickly grab a second bell and then the group scattered

"Incredible the teamwork they just used was perfect" then naruto burst from the forest and grabbed the third bell and he stood there confused

"why dident you try to dodge?" he asked "because you already passed this is designed to show teamwork though many try to conceal this lesson by using only 2 bells or other test like you must find 3 concealed in places protected by a clone of your leader" they all highfived each other "time for some RAMEN!" naruto shouted "very well" kurenai laughed "my treat" and they walked off to ichirakus on the way they saw sakura tied to a post with sasuke and shino eating lunch they sat and watched they offered some to sakura and there was a massive explosion YOU BROKE THE RULES! You pass…

Naruto looked confused and they kept walking… after they ate kurenai looked at the stack of bowels infront of naruto "how much will he eat this is costing me loads of money "ahhh that was great thanks kurenai im gonna go gotta get up early and train" and he ran off to his house.

Naruto woke up just before light from the wake up call kyuubi gave him

"Uuuuh how many other 8 year old have to get up at this time…"

**Stop your complaining and get dressed and have breakfast**

"Yeah yea im going…"

**Don't yea yeah me naruto!**

"Sorry Kyuubi"

And he ran out the door heading to the training grounds


End file.
